The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for modifying a robot control program to meet performance objectives.
The closest prior art to this invention is based on the following principle:
A robot controller connects to an external computing device such as a personal computer through communication link. The external device (e.g. a personal computer or “PC”) accesses the memory area of robot controller. User programs stored in the memory area can therefore be manipulated by the external device.
The main concept of this prior art device is for either connecting multiple robots to transfer user programs or for data storage purposes. There is no real-time interaction between the robot controller and the external computing device for path performance optimization.